runescapefandomcom_tl-20200213-history
Items
item and the most common form of currency.]] In RuneScape, an item or items are various objects that a player may have in his or her inventory or bank. Items have several characteristics * Tradability: Most items may be traded; however, some quest-related, holiday, and miscellaneous items cannot be. If an item may be traded it can also be sold to a general store and therefore has value. The only exception is coins. * Weight: All unstackable items have weight which affects the player's ability to run for long periods. * Item stacking (Stackability): Some items, for example runes or coins will pile up in a single spot in the inventory. Conversely larger items such as buckets will take one spot per item. All items that are "stackable" have zero weight. If you would like to carry 100 non stackable items, you must go to a bank and withdraw that item as a bank note. To return the item to its "usable" form, you must go to a bank, put that item in, and withdraw it as the usable item, not as a bank note. * Equippability: Some items, such as weapons or armour can be worn giving bonuses or penalties to combat, weight, and other effects. * Alchemy value (High / Low): Even if an item is untradable, it may still have value when the High Alchemy or Low Level Alchemy spell is used on it. One notable items with value that are not tradable are damaged barrows armour sets. Item Collecting Some players have a fascination with collecting items, with many of the items being considered useless or obscure (e.g. burnt fish, buckets, and beer mugs). The popularity of item collecting has increased recently, and prices of items, such as burnt fish, rose dramatically on the Grand Exchange. This may have led to their removal from the Grand Exchange, as Jagex might have felt the increasing prices go against the primary intentions of the Grand Exchange. Disappearance A certain timespan must pass for an item to disappear after it has been dropped on the ground. Tradable items that are worth 3000 coins or less appear to other players 30 seconds after being dropped, and disappear after another 30 seconds if not picked up. Untradable items or those worth more than 3000 coins simply disappear one minute after being dropped. If ranged projectiles are dropped on the ground as a result of their usage, they appear to other players one at a time if they are worth less than 3,000 coins, and correspondingly disappear one at a time. Discontinuation In some cases such as most holiday items an item will suddenly become discontinued, meaning that it is no longer in production. Items like these may just "disappear" from players' bank accounts or become collector's items, costing millions of coins. Categories *Armour *Construction items *Crafting items *Discontinued items and holiday drops *Farming items *Findable items *Firemaking items *Fishing *Fletching *Food *Herblore items *Hunter items *Magic and Runecrafting items *Mining and Smithing items *Prayer items *Quest items *Ranged items *Runes *Summoning items *Weapons *Woodcutting itemsCategory:Items